Pandora
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Una biografía de Pandora
1. Chapter 1

Hace aproximadamente un año, ciertas personitas comenzaron a "presionarme sutilmente" (anótese sarcasmo, que diría un amigo) para que continuara con "Por tu culpa" (también publicado aquí, en , y del cual recomiendo lectura antes de comenzar con este relato; referencias en mi profile). De ahí salió esta pequeña biografía de Pandora, de la cual es lector de pruebas y corrector de estilo mi sempiterno paladín oscuro, Lars del Zorro, mi amigo Rober, al que jamás agradeceré lo suficiente lo que hace por mí.

Gracias por empujarme a escribir a mi hermanita María Sol, mi _hime-chan,_ el sol que me alumbra incluso cuando las nubes cubren el cielo por completo. Esta historia está escrita "por su culpa", y principalmente para ella. Te quiero, princesa.

Si me tardo mucho en actualizar y a alguien le interesa que lo haga, es libre de darme un tirón de orejas. Cada "estreno" irá en el Dark Side, así que allí también podéis reprocharme.

**DISCLAIMER**: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirva este escrito para redimirme; ya no con los dioses, que conocen mis penas y mis pecados, sino con los mortales, a quienes tanto daño se ha hecho por mi culpa. Sirva para recordar que no todo es como parece ser, y que en ocasiones los peores engaños son los de nuestro propio corazón.  
No pido que me compadezcan, sino que me comprendan.

Pandora Heinstein.

"Tenía tan sólo dos años cuando mis padres me dieron tan maravillosa noticia. Todos en el Castillo Heinstein me trataban bien, mi vida estaba plena de lujos y felicidad, y todo era hecho con una sonrisa y ningún reproche. Con casi tres años, ya hablaba inglés además de mi alemán natal; mi madre me estaba enseñando a tocar el arpa, y mi padre se había encargado de que conociera todas las letras y los números y comenzara a hacer incursiones en el mundo de la escritura. Todos decían que era una niña despierta e inteligente, y eso pareció confirmarse cuando, merced a mis avances, mis padres concedieron uno de mis deseos: un cachorro de gran danés. Adolf pronto se convirtió en mi compañero de juegos: se dejaba poner gorros, siempre y cuando le hiciera agujeros para las orejas, y le encantaba cuando vertía parte de mi té en su plato; había desarrollado una técnica infalible para colarse en el comedor sin que nadie le notara –ni siquiera el temible Geert, el mayordomo- y así poder compartir la comida conmigo.

En pocos meses, Adolf ya me superaba en tamaño. Siempre salíamos a correr juntos al jardín, y era habitual que termináramos rodando por la hierba e incluso, a veces, saltábamos al estanque para espantar a los cisnes."

Pandora dejó entonces la pluma al lado del libro en blanco. Su elegante y alargada escritura aparecía plasmada con tinta negra, sin ningún borrón ni mancha.

Entrecerró los ojos y recordó: faltaban apenas unas semanas para la celebración de su tercer cumpleaños, que se estaba organizando de modo impecable, cuando tras una amena sobremesa sus padres la avisaron de que tendrían una visita importante. Sabiendo lo que eso quería decir, fue en busca de su nodriza Liese para que la ayudara a escoger un bonito vestido y arreglarse como la ocasión lo merecía.

Pronto estaba junto a su mamá en la entrada del castillo; reconocía vagamente al conde y su esposa, pero sonrió igualmente e hizo una encantadora reverencia.

Se portó como una pequeña dama durante la merienda que todos compartieron y de la que, por norma común, solía excluirse a los chiquillos. Después del ágape, su padre le sugirió llevar a Adolf a dar un paseo… Para presumir ante sus invitados, como siempre hacía, del impecable adiestramiento que su pequeña había realizado con el gran danés.

Siguiendo la rutina habitual, Pandora silbó levemente a Adolf, que de inmediato corrió tras ella; y, simulando no saberse observados, le hizo ejecutar varios trucos que hicieron la delicia de sus invitados. Poco después se fueron hacia el estanque, donde ya estarían libres de las miradas adultas.

Pandora se sorprendió cuando comprobó que Adolf no la seguía en su silenciosa aproximación a la zona de los cisnes; se giró y comprobó que su amigo estaba mirando fijamente hacia los arbustos que le llevarían a la parte más distante del jardín.

Le llamó un par de veces, pero Adolf no varió su posición y, cuando su amita se acercó para reconvenirle, se le escapó sin dudarlo hacia los arbustos.

Pandora no dudó en seguirle; sabía que estaba segura en los territorios del Castillo Heinstein y era consciente de que, a una voz suya, varios de los guerreros que vigilaban los jardines acudirían en su ayuda. Se metió entre los arbustos y pronto alcanzó a su compañero de juegos: estaba mirando fijamente un panteón redondo que se alzaba en medio del pequeño apartado del jardín.

Ella lo recordaba. Sólo había ido allí una vez, pero no se le olvidaban las palabras de su padre: "Nunca debes abrir este candado".

Alargó la mano hacia el collar de Adolf, y éste tiró de su amiga como si algo le estuviera llamando desde el níveo mausoleo. Se paró tan solo cuando estuvieron delante del enorme portalón de entrada; el can se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y esperó hasta que su pequeña dueña decidiera moverse.

Pandora miró la enorme puerta al detalle. Blanca y pulida, sin adornos, no se esperaba encontrarla sin huella alguna del tiempo; según le había contado su padre, llevaba siglos allí, cerrado, en posesión y custodia de los Heinstein. Su hermanito sería su próximo dueño y guardián…

Porque sí, Pandora tendría un hermanito. Apenas lo había sabido hacía unos cuantos días… Se había despertado con un peculiar sonido en el Castillo Heinstein.

Carcajadas. Aquel sonido, ¡eran carcajadas! Era la musical risa de su madre, el sonido que realmente había llegado a adorar. ¿Y esas otras? Más graves, más roncas, más silenciosas quizá… ¡Era la risa de su padre!

Riendo también, la pequeña Pandora echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás de una patada, y saltó al suelo para correr en la dirección del sonido. Pronto llegó a la habitación de sus padres, donde su progenitora, con la más radiante sonrisa jamás observada, la miró y le dio una sorprendente noticia.

-Pandora, hoy es un día muy feliz… ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

Sonriendo también, la niña se acercó; su padre la alzó en brazos y colocó su manita encima del vientre de su mamá…

Sonrió de nuevo entonces, mirando a su alrededor, acariciando la pluma con la punta de los dedos y después el libro en blanco, regresando a aquel lejano día en el jardín…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí llega el segundo capítulo del fic. Como el anterior, está dedicado a mi hermana María Sol, por ser mi fuente de inspiración y mi mayor apoyo.

Gracias y perdón en esta ocasión a Rober, por ser mi lector de pruebas y por dejarle "a medias", y a Joaquín, por ayudarme desinteresadamente y por darme sutiles tirones de orejas. Estoy convencida de que estaba esperando la oportunidad... ¡Gracias, niños!

Reitero el DISCLAIMER : No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aún recuerdo perfectamente cómo empujé la puerta, temerosa por las palabras de mi padre, y cómo ésta cedió al leve toque, invitándome a entrar…

El templete era un edificio de planta redonda, completamente blanco. Aunque por fuera había algunas plantas que trepaban, helechos en el tejado y musgo en los escalones, el interior estaba limpio, como si todas las doncellas del castillo lo abrillantaran a diario. Doce columnas de mármol subían desde las enormes losas del suelo hasta el techo, en el que también se dibujaban gigantescos casetones tallados. Me pareció un lugar magnífico, mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera… Y también mucho más aterrador.

Tan sólo había, en el centro de la estancia, un pequeño pedestal, también redondo. Sobre éste, inofensiva, una primorosa cajita de madera. ¡Qué tallas tan bonitas tenía! ¡Iba a gustarle tanto a mi madre! Desde luego, no tenía intención alguna de abrirla, a menos que ella quisiera hacerlo al verla.

¡Qué decepción sentí al comprobar que no era capaz de levantar la cajita! Parecía pegada al pedestal, y me fijé entonces en la tira de pergamino que, con unos símbolos que desconocía por aquel entonces, permanecía atravesada sobre la caja, y también sobre la mesa. Mi infantil mente me dijo que era aquel papel el que mantenía la caja sujeta a la mesa, así que me abalancé a arrancarlo sin duda alguna.

¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de un sello de Athena? ¿Cómo saber que, apartándolo, destrozaba mi futuro y el de quienes amaba? ¿Qué pondría en riesgo a la humanidad entera?

En cuanto mis manitas levantaron el sello, sin llegar a romperlo, la tapa de la cajita se abrió como impulsada por un resorte. Dos pequeñas luminarias surgieron de ella y, tras flotar sin rumbo como luciérnagas juguetonas, se situaron encima de la caja; y, en un fogonazo de luz, adquirieron dos formas… ¿Humanas? No sabría describirlas. En realidad se componían de oscuridad y estrellas, como si fueran trozos de cielo nocturno recortado. Recuerdo perfectamente, eso sí, que uno era el perfecto reflejo del otro, como si se tratara de un espejo.

-Te estamos agradecidos por liberarnos de nuestro largo cautiverio, pequeña Pandora Heinstein.

La poderosa y, al mismo tiempo, suave voz masculina, parecía surgir de todas partes y de ninguna. Miré hacia ellos con los ojos como platos, sin saber si arrodillarme, llamar a los guardias o echar a correr.

-¿Me… Me conocéis? ¿Quiénes sois?

-Soy Hypnos, dios del sueño -dijo la misma voz de antes-.

-Y yo Thanatos, dios de la muerte.

¿Los dioses del sueño y la muerte? Tenía vagas referencias de ellos ya que mi Nana, Liese, tenía familia en Grecia y a menudo me contaba historias de los antiguos dioses desaparecidos. Sin embargo, no era consciente del riesgo en que me encontraba.

-¿Dioses? ¿Aquí?

-Escúchame, Pandora -rugió la voz de Thanatos, más áspera que la del otro dios-: eres afortunada. El espíritu del dios Hades pronto regresará a este mundo de los mortales. Él será tu hermano menor.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Un dios?

Una lenta sonrisa se pintó en mi rosstro. ¡Mi hermanito sería un dios! ¡Qué gran orgullo para toda la familia!

-Deberás tratarlo con gran cuidado, pequeña Pandora -volvió a decir la acariciadora voz de Hypnos, como en un susurro-, hasta el momento en que él pueda reclamar lo que por justicia le pertenece.

-¿Reclamar lo que le pertenece?

-Los 108 caballeros de Hades están aún en algún lugar del Lejano Oriente. Pronto resucitarán, en cuanto el dios Hades regrese a este mundo.

-Y tú mandarás sobre ellos hasta que el Señor Hades pueda hacerlo. Tú serás su representante, pequeña Pandora, y nosotros te daremos el poder para hacerlo. Para proteger al Señor Hades. Y, si cumples bien tu misión, te regalaremos el don de la vida eterna. Vivirás para siempre, junto a quien quieras.

Cuidar de un dios, gobernar su ejército, convertirme casi en una diosa… ¡Y la vida eterna! ¡Toda una vida junto a mi familia, sin separarnos nunca!

Sonreí de oreja a oreja a los dioses, asintiendo de modo casi frenético. ¿Cómo no iba a querer un destino tan maravilloso para mí y los míos?

Poco a poco, ambos desaparecieron, pero sin regresar a la caja. Feliz por tan grata noticia, salí del templete sin recordar cerrar la caja, ni la puerta tras de mí, ni colocar la cerradura… Y notando entonces que Alfred había huido hacía rato ya, dejándome totalmente sola con las deidades griegas.

Cuando regresé al castillo, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Alfred estaba en el patio de las cocinas, jugando con las gallinas; eran más valientes que los cisnes del lago, pero igualmente adoraba espantarlas. Decidí dejarle jugar e irme directamente a mi habitación, donde sabía que mi Nana estaría esperándome pacientemente.

Sin embargo, fue ella quien me encontró a mí. Con una amable sonrisa, me indicó con la cabeza el pasillo que quedaba a nuestra derecha.

-¿Piensas que la Señora ha olvidado la cita que teníais hoy? Mi pequeña niña, tu mamá aceptó a enseñarte hoy a tocar algunas notas con el arpa, ¿recuerdas? Vamos, las visitas se han ido hace rato. ¿Dónde has estado? Alfred regresó antes que tú…

Mi sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que Liese necesitó, y ella misma me giró en dirección al pasillo para encaminarnos hacia la sala de música. Mi madre estaba sentada en el centro de la sala, frente a su hermosa arpa de maderas nobles. A pesar de que la tripita comenzaba ya a abultarse, seguía siendo extremadamente elegante, más bella que las propias esculturas que poblaban los recovecos del castillo."

De nuevo, Pandora dejó la pluma a un lado del libro en blanco, y se llevó la mano derecha al pecho; su corazón parecía palpitar dolorosamente. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se giró para mirar por el ventanal de su izquierda. Las elegantes estancias que los dioses gemelos habían dispuesto para ella eran magníficas, pero tan frías…

Miró el libro y la pluma, y decidió tenderse en el diván que pretendía esconderse detrás del enorme escritorio. Aquellos meses habían sido quizás los más dulces de su vida: a pesar de estar preparando la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, su padre y su madre la habían colmado de atenciones, demostrándole más amor del que nunca había llegado a sentir. Todos la admiraban por su impresionante inteligencia a tan corta edad asegurando a sus padres que, de haber nacido varón, sin duda tendrían un maravilloso general para los ejércitos de su país.

Pandora sonrió, entre burlona y añorante. ¿Un general? ¡Cuánta razón habían tenido! Había sido, sin duda, el mejor general que había dado su tierra…

Pareció que la llegada de su hermanito había tardado una eternidad. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verle! Ya había visto varios bebés de las sirvientas del Castillo y, a pesar de que le habían dicho que eran extremadamente delicados, ella estaba segura de que su hermanito sería fuerte como un roble. ¡Iba a convertirse en un dios!

Su papá y ella esperaron pacientemente en el salón de música mientras el médico del pueblo y dos parteras bien conocidas de la zona atendían el nacimiento del bebé. Pandora notó la gran mano de su padre sobre su cabeza, y se giró hacia él con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees, Pandora? ¿Tendrás un hermanito, o una hermanita?

-Oh, yo sé que voy a tener un hermanito.

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó él, debatiéndose entre la sonrisa y la carcajada-. ¿Y te lo ha dicho alguien, o lo adivinaste tú solita?

-Me lo dijeron dos señores muy sabios –respondió, radiante de felicidad-. ¡Y va a tener un gran futuro! ¡Y yo voy a cuidarle!

-Claro que sí, mi pequeña. Serás su hermana mayor, y protegerle será tu deber. Y estoy convencido de que él te querrá muchísimo.

Apenas había dado a su hijita un tierno beso en la frente, cuando Geert empujó fuertemente las puertas y se quedó plantada ante ellos, sujetándose una cofia que se le había caído casi hasta la frente.

-¡Ha sido un niño! ¡La Señora ha tenido un niño! ¡Un heredero Heinstein!

El feliz padre se levantó al instante y, tomando en brazos a su hija mayor, caminó pacientemente hacia la habitación donde se había llevado a cabo el parto. Dejó a Pandora en el suelo cuando el médico se encaminó hacia él, y la niña entró tímidamente en el cuarto. Su mamá estaba recostada sobre varias almohadas, sudorosa y con aspecto cansado, y apenas le dedicó una sonrisa para después cerrar los ojos. Una de las parteras, una mujer gruesa y de rostro sonriente, acercó un bulto de mantas a la niña.

-Salude a su hermanito, señorita Pandora. Seguro que está deseando conocerla.

Pandora apartó levemente la exquisita mantilla que cubría al bebé y lo miró con una sonrisa. Parecía tan débil… Los dioses sabios tenían razón: debía protegerlo hasta que se hiciera mayor y muy fuerte, y entonces sería él quien la protegería. A ella y a toda su familia. Quizá incluso también a Nana y a Adolf. Ella sería una buena hermana, y él sería un dios sabio y justo. Claro que sí. Para eso están las hermanas mayores, ¿no?

Dio un suave beso en la frente del neonato y sonrió a la partera.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

-Todos los bebés son hermosos, señorita Pandora. Ahora, ¿por qué no acompaña a Geert a traer ropas para su hermanito?

De nuevo, Pandora sonrió con tristeza. ¡Que momentos tan maravillosos! Durante cuatro meses, había aprendido junto a su mamá y la nueva nodriza de su hermanito a cuidar de un bebé. Sabía cambiar los pañales, vestirle con las ropitas, bañarle y arreglarle, y también preparar un biberón, puesto que su mamá no podía alimentarle lo suficiente. Todas las sirvientas, encantadas, le repetían que parecía una mamá en miniatura… ¡Cuánta razón tenían también ellas!

Eran pocos los momentos que Pandora tenía libres, y le gustaba deambular por el castillo. Le divertía buscar rincones para jugar con su hermanito cuando él pudiera caminar, y también buscar lugares libres de adultos para ser ella personalmente quien le enseñara a andar. Tampoco estaría mal encontrar alguna sala fuera de uso, para dejarle gatear por allí… Claro, previa limpieza de las sirvientas, para que su hermanito no se pusiera enfermo.

Un salón de retratos en el tercer piso parecía el lugar ideal. Era amplio, con enormes ventanales, y el suelo de madera estaba tan pulido que era imposible que el bebé se hiciera daño.

Pandora se acercó a los ventanales. La luz del Sol entraba amortiguada por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría los cristales, pero la intrigó ver dos sombras negras flotando delante del castillo.

Retrocedió cuando vio que las sombras se hacían más grandes, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Cuando se había alejado hasta mitad de la sala dejó de verlas y, suspirando profundamente se giró… Sólo para encontrárselas a su espalda.

No pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror, pero entonces le recordaron algo… ¡Se trataba de los dioses sabios, sin duda! Aquellas siluetas de oscuridad, reflejadas en el espejo de la noche, luciendo estrellas a modo de adornos… Pandora esbozó una amplia sonrisa y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Mi hermanito ha nacido! ¡Y yo me estoy ocupando de él! ¡No dejaré que le pase nada, y será un dios bueno y sabio!

-¿Te estás ocupando de él, pequeña Pandora? –dijo aquel que se había presentado como Hypnos-. No… Ahora comenzarás a cuidar de él. Ahora te necesitará de verdad.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya me necesita, y ya cuido de él…

Las dos figuras comenzaron a desvanecerse pero, aún así, se escuchó la potente y severa voz de aquel que se llamaba Thanatos.

-Recuerda, niña, que sólo podrás recurrir a nosotros, porque sólo nosotros podemos poblar el reino de Hades. Recuerda por qué estás aquí. Cuida al Señor Hades, y nosotros te daremos poder sobre su ejército y su reino, cuando ambos estén dispuestos. Recuerda nuestro acuerdo…

Pandora tembló levemente cuando los últimos ecos de la voz desaparecieron, al igual que las figuras. ¿Qué habían querido decir? No comprendía, pero tenía un funesto presentimiento…

En el fondo de su corazón, lo sabía.

La devastación había llegado al castillo.

Pandora regresó corriendo por donde había venido, mientras sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si una férrea garra hiciera presa en su corazón, impidiéndole latir.

Por fin llegó a la enorme sala de donde había partido. Abandonó el extraño pasadizo para regresar a los pasillos que conocía tan bien y comenzó, frenética, a llamar a sus padres.

No había respuesta.

Avanzó a pasos más rápidos cada vez. Pronto alcanzó a ver el repulgo de un vestido, de color azul marino, que asomaba por una esquina; sonriendo, corrió hacia allí. Y lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida.

El cuerpo de Ilse estaba tirado en el suelo. Parecía dormida; probablemente se había desmayado. Pandora se acercó y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla, antes de retroceder espantada. ¡Estaba helada!

-Está muerta… Ese hombre decía la verdad, ¡está muerta! ¡Nana!

La chiquilla corrió como si la persiguiera un can de los infiernos, en busca de su nodriza. Desde el nacimiento de su hermanito, Liese se había dedicado a ella en cuerpo y alma; y Pandora la quería casi tanto como a su propia madre.

Se había quedado en su habitación. Liese siempre protestaba por el desorden en las elegantes muñecas que tenía, pero siempre y sin falta, le dedicaba una sonrisa, le ofrecía un guiño cómplice, y la mandaba a jugar fuera mientras le recogía el cuarto.

Empujó la puerta sin haberse molestado siquiera en girar el picaporte, y miró adentro con aprehensión. Liese no estaba por ninguna parte, así que podría estar viva aún. ¡Todavía quedaba esperanza!

Pandora corrió hacia la ventana, para ver si los sirvientes seguían trabajando en el patio y comprobar que había la animación habitual en las caballerizas. Sin embargo, no llegó a alcanzar la cristalera.

Liese estaba sentada en el suelo, con un brazo sobre la cama. Su cuerpo estaba caído en el suelo, en una postura grotesca, como si de una muñeca desvencijada se tratase. A pesar de que su cabeza estaba caída hacia el suelo, Pandora pudo notar que sus azules ojos, por lo general radiantes, estaban abiertos de par en par y opacos, como si realmente fueran los ojos de una muñeca.

La niña retrocedió unos pasos, espantada. Las lágrimas tomaron sus ojos por completo y, nublada su mente por el dolor, salió al pasillo; corrió en una dirección en la que no necesitaba ver los suelos ni las paredes.

Sin embargo, su camino estuvo lleno de percances. Cegada por las lágrimas, la niña tropezó una y otra vez con cosas que no lograba ver ni definir.

Pronto aclaró sus ojos, enjuagándose en una de las gruesas cortinas del pasillo principal, con la que había chocado.

Brazos y piernas se apilaban en su camino. Todos, ¡todos estaban muertos! Frieda, Geert, Imre, Garin… Adalia, quien había sido cocinera del Castillo desde que el abuelo de Pandora contrajera matrimonio. Y también esa muchacha nueva, la hija del sastre del pueblo vecino, de la cual la chiquilla no recordaba el nombre, y que había entrado como aprendiz de camarera para los salones.

Sintió una arcada. No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y vomitar todo lo que llevaba en su estómago.

Se limpió la boca con la misma cortina y siguió su camino, alzando el vestido y esquivando las manos y piernas que se interponían en su camino, como si intentaran impedir que llegara al destino que se había marcado.

Finalmente, pudo llegar ante unas inmensas puertas de madera maciza. Las jambas estaban primorosamente talladas con enredaderas, y en los casetones de la puerta, las flores labradas daban la impresión de querer salirse de su jaula de madera.

Tras respirar hondo –tan hondo como pudo-, Pandora cerró los ojos con fuerza y empujó las puertas.

El bebé… Su hermanito estaba felizmente acostado en su cuna, gorgoteando divertido mientras sus torpes manitas intentaban agarrar las estrellas del colgante que pendía sobre él. Pandora se acercó a la cuna y acarició suavemente el fino cabello de la criatura, al tiempo que se giraba en dirección a la cama.

Su mano se crispó, y el bebé dejó escapar un gruñidito de protesta.

Sus padres… Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, abrazados; su madre escondía la cara en el pecho de su padre, y éste enterraba el rostro entre el negro cabello de su esposa. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

Pandora, asustada, giró la cuna para que el bebé no alcanzara a verlos; se subió a la cama acto seguido y, en un momento de histerismo, intentó separarles con la remota esperanza de que estuvieran aún vivos.

Sus rostros reflejaban el más profundo y absoluto terror. Los labios pálidos, los ojos extremadamente abiertos, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas; las manos crispadas, aferrándose con tanta fuerza uno a otro que Pandora temió haber roto alguno de sus dedos, al escuchar varios chasquidos cuando logró separarlos… El miedo encarnado.

Sus padres habían muerto por un inmenso terror. El resto de los habitantes del castillo parecían haber caído muertos en un instante; si acaso, alguno tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su faz. Pero aquello…

Sin pensarlo, Pandora saltó de la cama, cogió rápidamente a su hermano, y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de las dedicatorias y el _disclaimer_, quiero hacer una anotación: me han acusado de considerar "idiotas" a los lectores, y de pretender convertir a Pandora en una "Mary Sue gótica". Nada más lejos de mi intención, la evolución de Pandora lo dejará patente.

Y en cuanto al dato de hablar dos idiomas a la edad de tres años, hay cientos de estudios que demuestran que, en un medio bilingüe, una criatura de tres años es capaz de comprender los dos idiomas, y tiene un léxico lo bastante rico como para hacerse entender en ambos, si bien en ocasiones tienden a mezclarlos. Nunca dije que Pandora tuviera una capacidad oratoria sobresaliente.

Lamento que la persona que dejó el comentario lo hiciera como anónimo y sin un mail al que poder enviarle mi respuesta y justificación. Como consta en mi perfil, soy psicóloga, y por tanto tengo conocimientos de Psicolingüística, Psicología del Desarrollo, y nociones de Logopedia. No dejaría datos tan importantes al azar. Para quien quiera leer un poquito más, este enlace le va a resultar interesante: .es/books?id=JZo0IIWi3NoC&pg=PA49&lpg=PA49&dq=bilinguismo+precoz+simultaneo&source=bl&ots=R7PQphtJGX&sig=HUMuvjInqzbJcZYqHM5qda5Vcz0&hl=es&ei=6OFhSqz1LNbOjAeXkuz-Dw&sa=X&oi=book_result&ct=result&resnum=1#v=onepage&q=&f=false

Y ahora… Miles de gracias a mi Jordi (OPHRPCE) por ser mi lector de pruebas. En el fondo, eres quien mejor me comprende, y los dos lo sabemos. Y gracias a mi Toñi, por servirme de ayuda, atender mis confusas explicaciones, y soportar con paciencia mis inaguantables bloqueos.

En cuanto al _disclaimer_… Bueno, ya lo tenéis de otras veces, es exactamente el mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué podía hacer tras aquello? Mi hermano estaba sobre mi cama, rodeado por las almohadas y los cojines. Aterrada, había logrado arrastrar a Liese fuera de la habitación. ¡No podía tener un cadáver al lado de mi hermano!

Los ojos de Nana me habían mirado fijamente mientras tiraba de sus muñecas. Aún no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para arrastrar fuera de la habitación a una persona adulta, pero supongo que fue producto del pánico. Por nada del mundo quise que mi hermano viera cadáveres a su alrededor; lo llevé bien tapado mientras corría hacia mi habitación, y me aseguré de que tampoco la viera a ella…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en la habitación. Paseé frenéticamente de un lado a otro, tirando inconscientemente de las puntillas del vestido hasta el punto de romperlas. No paré hasta que escuché un llanto más que familiar: mi hermano estaba hambriento.

Sabía qué hacer. Sabía preparar su biberón, sabía dónde estaban las cosas, y sabía cómo alimentarle. Pero, ¿tendría el valor suficiente para volver a los pasillos?

Miré hacia mi hermano. Aquellos dioses me habían arrancado al resto de la familia, ¡pero jamás podrían quitármelo a él! Creceríamos como una familia, sólo nosotros dos. Yo lideraría sus ejércitos y él, en cuanto obtuviera sus poderes como dios, estaría conmigo por toda la eternidad. Juntos, seríamos invencibles. Y los primeros en desaparecer serían quienes se habían convertido en nuestros únicos cuidadores y mis primeros enemigos: Hypnos y Thanatos.

Fue entonces cuando decidí que, si quería cuidar a mi hermano, tendría que volverme tan cruel como ellos. Y alguien cruel, no llora.

Mi hermano dejó de llorar en cuanto moví unos instantes una de mis muñecas sobre él. La dejé en sus brazos y salí decidida al pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía perfectamente dónde tenía que ir, así que lo mejor era ver todo lo más borroso posible para evitar malos tragos.

Pero una niña tan pequeña no es capaz de ser cruel.

Lloré todo el camino hasta la cocina, y allí me derrumbé ante la chimenea. Afortunadamente no había ningún cadáver alrededor, así que me permití el lujo de gritar mi desesperación, hasta quedar sin aliento. ¿A qué mente macabra se le había ocurrido dejar a un infante recién nacido en manos de una chiquilla que ni siquiera estaba segura de poder vestirse sola? ¿Tan crueles eran esos dioses? ¿Tan crueles eran todos los dioses, para jugar con los humanos a su antojo?

No, él no sería como los demás. Sería bueno y gentil. Sería dulce con los demás, y protegería a todo el mundo. Le enseñaría a hacerlo, le enseñaría a creer en que los dioses han de cuidar de quienes son menos poderosos que ellos.

Él cambiaría el mundo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente me puse en pie. Mi vestido, ya desgarrado por mis nervios en mangas y bajos, lucía sucio entonces… Debía buscar nuevas prendas. Por suerte, sobre la mesa había tres pilas con ropitas para mi hermano, y me apresuré a meterlas todas en una cesta de mimbre, de esas que las sirvientas se llevaban al pueblo para comprar. Preparé acto seguido un biberón para él y, sin tomar siquiera aliento y con la cesta y el biberón firmemente sujetos, salí corriendo de nuevo hacia mi cuarto. "

---

Pandora reposó la mano con la pluma lejos de la hoja en blanco y se giró hacia la ventana, mirando hacia ella sin ver nada en realidad. Si aquel primer día había sido duro, todo había sido peor después de una noche de sueño.

Recordaba dormir abrazada a su hermanito, en un gesto protector, mientras él se chupaba un dedito. Había acariciado su fino cabello para calmarle y lograr que descansara, después de haber dado buena cuenta de aquel biberón y haberle puesto pañales y ropas limpias. Al menos, ya sabía que podría hacer eso.

Sonrió burlona, en un gesto dirigido hacia sí misma. ¿Por qué no había pensado en la comida? ¿Cómo iban a conseguir más leche y más alimentos? ¿Y cómo lavaría los pañales, y las ropas? ¿Y qué iba a hacer con las pilas de cadáveres que se amontonaban en los pasillos?

Ah, sí… Eso sí lo pensó. Mientras observaba el plácido sueño de su hermano, ya por la mañana, el fugaz recuerdo del horrendo pasillo la asaltó de nuevo. En poco tiempo el bebé despertaría, y sin duda iba a reclamar el alimento. También ella comenzaba a sentir hambre… Tendría que volver a salir.

Soltó suavemente a su hermano, acomodándole de nuevo con almohadas y cojines para que no cayera por accidente ni pudiera hacerse daño al girar, y se sentó en el suelo junto a la enorme cama. Cerró los ojos por un instante y frunció los labios, y al ponerse en pie alzó las rasgadas mangas de su vestido.

Limpiaría el camino hacia la cocina.

Otro día tendría tiempo y estómago para seguir despejando otros pasillos. Por el bien de su hermano, no podía permitir que los cuerpos siguieran en el castillo. Aunque a su tierna edad no tuviera idea de que los cadáveres comenzarían a pudrirse en cuestión de días, sí sabía que no eran el paisaje adecuado para el niño que entonces debía cuidar.

Entonces fue cuando gran parte de sus ilusiones se habían desmoronado.

¿Los dos dioses? Para Pandora, acostumbrada a los cuentos de hadas, los dioses debían ser unos seres magnánimos que, como unos genios occidentales, concedieran deseos a los humanos y les prometieran una vida dichosa.

¿Es que no le habían prometido la mejor de las vidas? ¡Un hermano dios, la vida eterna para todos ellos, tener siempre al lado a sus seres queridos! ¡Incluso convertirse en ama y señora de los ejércitos de su hermano, hasta que él pudiera atenderlos! ¡Qué futuro tan maravilloso! ¡Qué gran orgullo para la familia! ¡El escudo de los Heinstein brillaría tanto que todos los soberanos de la tierra deberían bajar la mirada ante él!

Y ahora ya no había Heinstein. Sólo quedaban ellos dos de tan próspera estirpe. ¿Y los negocios? Pandora sabía, ya por aquel entonces, que su padre era un hombre trabajador y ocupado, pero con suficiente dinero para haber comprado medio país si lo deseaba. Todo lo que las generaciones anteriores habían trabajado para mantener la casa de Heinstein en lo más alto de la sociedad, se había venido abajo. ¿Por qué?

Ella, que hasta entonces había tenido la fortuna de crecer en un entorno privilegiado, y cuya mente estaba un par de años por delante de su cuerpo, era consciente de que ellos dos eran la única esperanza de los Heinstein. ¡No podía fallar! ¡No podía criar a un mal dios! ¡Tenía que lograr que su hermano fuera un dios maravilloso y gentil, que recordara a todos por qué los Heinstein eran tan renombrados por toda Europa! Él devolvería su esplendor al castillo… Aunque ahora fuera una enorme tumba de piedra.

Mientras dejaba en un pasillo lateral el cadáver de una de las doncellas que limpiaban las habitaciones, Pandora se secó una nueva lágrima.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? ¿Por qué los dioses habían jugado con las vidas de su familia de aquella manera? ¿Por qué los habían dejado desamparados, a capricho del destino?

-Por tu culpa… -susurró para sí, mientras arrastraba el cadáver de un joven mayordomo-. Por tu culpa…


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capítulo, y lamento la tardanza en actualizar… Prometo intentar hacerlo más a menudo, aunque ciertas dificultades son casi insalvables.

Gracias a Jordi y a Toñi, mis lectores de pruebas. Poco a poco os he ido acaparando, y os he abducido a un mundillo que ni siquiera existía en el vuestro… Gracias por la ayuda y el apoyo.

Mari, esto surgió por y para ti.

Reitero el archiconocido disclaimer: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

A partir de este capítulo, la edición tiene unos pequeños cambios: el "diario" de Pandora está en cursiva, mientras que las narraciones en tercera persona estarán en letra normal.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_No fue sencillo. Una chiquilla cuidando de un bebé… ¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido lo mismo a lo largo de la historia? No lo sé… Sólo sé que no estaba preparada para ello._

_Tardé varios días en despejar los pasillos. Al final de cada jornada, dejaba los cadáveres apilados en uno de los salones; a la mañana siguiente, ya no estaban allí. _

_Nunca me lo planteé. Nunca me interesó el cómo o el porqué de las desapariciones. Sólo importaba que ya no tendría que arrastrarlos hasta los exteriores del castillo, ni intentar cavar una fosa común. _

_Durante semanas, mi rutina fue la misma: levantarme, preparar el biberón y el cambio de ropa, dejar a mi hermanito acostado y seguro, despejar el castillo de cadáveres, y velar a su lado y atenderle hasta la mañana siguiente. _

_Hasta que una mañana, no fue mi instinto el que me despertó. _

_Una de las pocas muñecas que permanecía en mi habitación –una muñeca de trapo, para que mi hermanito no se hiciera daño con ellas- estaba flotando en el aire a pocos centímetros de mi cara. No me extrañó… Al principio. _

_Me aterroricé. Con un agudo grito, casi me empotré contra el cabecero de madera tallada de la cama. _

_Mi hermanito se había arrastrado hasta la parte opuesta del colchón, y tenía en su mano otra muñeca que también comenzaba a flotar. _

_De un solo golpe, lancé la primera de las muñecas al suelo. Mi hermanito aplaudió torpemente mientras lanzaba una feliz carcajada al aire. _

_¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_A pesar del frío que ya comenzaba a notarse en el castillo, salí descalza y en camisón a los corredores, caminando sin rumbo entre aterrorizada y enloquecida._

_¿Qué le ocurría a mi hermanito?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un leve suspiro, Pandora dejó la pluma al lado del libro y se pasó una mano por los ojos, para hacer desaparecer un par de lágrimas. Apartó la silla para pasear hasta el ventanal cubierto por negras cortinas de terciopelo.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel sentimiento: el frío en sus pies y sobre su cuerpo, la sensación de horror ante aquellos fenómenos, la impotencia de no comprenderlos… Y el desamparo de no tener a nadie que los protegiera ni explicara todo aquello. Ella, una chiquilla que aún no había alcanzado los cinco años, no sólo tenía que hacerse cargo de su hermanito bebé, sino que debía afrontar horrores como aquel…

Sin gesto alguno, Pandora volvió a sentarse y retomó la pluma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jamás olvidaré ese día. No sé cuánto tiempo vagué por los pasillos, y fui a parar a una habitación que ni siquiera recordaba._

_Encima de una mesa estaban dos vestidos idénticos, pulcramente doblados. Liese me había contado que mi abuelito había muerto cuando mi mamá era aún pequeña, y que ella vistió de negro desde entonces, hasta el día de su boda con papá. Pero no lo recordé de inmediato._

_Al coger uno, comprobé que me quedaría un poco grande; no importó en absoluto. Durante esos meses había destrozado casi toda la ropa que tenía, demasiado elegante para los trabajos que realizaba y, para qué mentir, demasiado colorida y alegre para lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. _

_No lo pensé y agarré los vestidos sin preocuparme lo más mínimo por arrugas ni dobleces. Poco después entraba a la cocina: de regreso a la rutina. Hice lo de siempre: coger el jarro de barro, verter la leche en un cazo, acercarlo al fuego, lanzar un par de leños a la chimenea, preparar un cambio de pañal y ropa para mi hermanito, procurarme un babero y un paño, echar le leche en el biberón, y dejar calentando al fuego un caldero con agua para lavar las prendas que le cambiaría. _

_No recordé el terror que había pasado hasta que entré a la habitación de nuevo, para ver a mi hermanito aplaudiendo felizmente mientras las dos muñecas giraban en el aire como si estuvieran bailando. Mis manos se cerraron alrededor de las prendas y el biberón, atenazadas por el miedo._

_Ni siquiera me subí encima de la cama. Me alargué para colocar a mi hermanito el paño y el babero y, consciente de que era capaz de sujetar solito su biberón, salí corriendo al pasillo. _

_Fue allí donde, precariamente arropada por los restos de una cortina, me quité el camisón y me vestí con uno de los vestidos negros que habían sido de mi madre y que, por alguna extraña casualidad, había permanecido sobre mi hombro izquierdo sin que yo reparase en él. _

_Era extrañamente cómodo, a pesar de que me quedaba grande: di una vuelta a las mangas para que no molestasen, y noté que la falda arrastraría por el suelo al caminar. Era extrañamente cálido_

_Permanecí un rato arropada junto a la cortina, abrazada al camisón, hasta que escuché el gorgoteo que mi hermanito siempre hacía al terminar de comer. _

_Agradecí para mis adentros que mi hermanito hubiera pateado el biberón al suelo; pero tuve que subirme a la cama para poder cambiarle de ropa. Durante todo el proceso, las dos muñecas giraban constantemente alrededor de mi cabeza, haciéndome la tarea más difícil y poniéndome aún más nerviosa: los ojos de botón parecían clavarse en mí con una fuerza brutal._

_Volví a dejar a mi hermanito sobre la cama y salí a los pasillos, tras ponerme las zapatillas: los zapatos que tenía en el armario me quedaban pequeños y me hacían daño en los pies. _

_Al llegar a la cocina, dejé el biberón sobre la mesa para echar en un barreño el agua que había quedado junto al fuego, en la que planeaba lavar las ropitas usadas y también mi camisón. Parecía que la pastilla de jabón no se agotara nunca: cuando comenzaba a parecer desgastada, estaba repuesta a la mañana siguiente. _

_Mientras lavaba su pijama, me di cuenta de que mi hermanito reclamaba comida más a menudo: sin duda, ya era hora de darle alimentos más fuertes. Pero, ¿cuáles? Aunque me habían enseñado las atenciones básicas para el bebé, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo cuidarle. _

_Recordé que Mamá siempre decía que, si me negaba a comer, tendrían que darme papillas y purés como cuando era bebé…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Eso era! De inmediato, la pequeña Pandora dejó caer el pijama entre el agua tibia y se encaminó a la alacena. Hasta entonces, ella misma se había provocado una cierta debilidad, al alimentarse con leche sobrante de los biberones de su hermano, acompañada de galletas o pan, y de mermelada cuando un bote aparecía encima de la mesa. La posibilidad de hallar algo desagradable la coartaba a la hora de investigar en habitaciones y armarios.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no tuvo miedo alguno: el interés por el bienestar de su hermano, su única esperanza, superó todos sus miedos. Encontró una alacena donde había gran variedad de verduras, y en otros armarios pudo recolectar sal, varias legumbres y un jarro con aceite.

Tras amontonarlo todo en la cocina, terminó de lavar las prendas para dejarlas colgadas, y acercó una nueva olla al fuego. Sí sabía –por los ratos que había pasado jugando en la cocina y molestando a la cocinera- que los alimentos quedaban más tiernos al tenerlos un rato entre agua caliente, y que aplastándolos con un tenedor eran más fáciles de comer. Seguro que su hermanito también podría comerlos así…

La pequeña también había visto cómo las ayudantes de la cocinera quitaban el exterior de las cosas grandes con cuchillos. Abrió un cajón y encontró un afilado cuchillo de carne.

Cogiéndolo temblorosa, la niña procedió a pelar burdamente dos pequeños calabacines, un par de tomates, tres patatas y otras tres zanahorias, reservando el resto de cosas para otra ocasión, de nuevo en la alacena. Varias hojas de repollo acompañaron a las hortalizas en la olla con agua hirviendo, así como una pizca de sal y un chorro de aceite.

Pandora se entristeció al echar estos últimos ingredientes. Liese siempre le decía, con un guiño divertido, que la vida era más sabrosa si se le echaba un poco de sal, y que avanzaba más rápido con otro poco de aceite.

Esperó pacientemente, metiendo de vez en cuando un tenedor en la olla para golpear las verduras y comprobar si estaban blandas. Cuando creyó que habían estado lo suficiente entre el agua, buscó una fuente plana y un gran cucharón para sacarlos.

Comenzó a machacar y mezclar las verduras hasta conseguir una masa pastosa. Pensó que quizá fuera muy espeso para su hermanito, pero entonces recordó aquella fabulosa cena a la que habían asistido todos los grandes duques de la zona: se había colado en las cocinas y había visto cómo la cocinera preparaba una olorosa salsa que luego tendría oportunidad de probar; y cuando una de las ayudantes la advirtió de que estaba muy espesa, le respondió con un tajante "échale más caldo".

Ella hizo lo propio. Cogió algo del caldo y lo echó sobre la masa, mezclándolo de nuevo con el tenedor; la cosa ya empezaba a tener mejor aspecto. Ya no podía cogerlo con el tenedor, así que se procuró una cuchara.

Sabía –por experiencia- que los alimentos que despiden humo están demasiado calientes; por eso había aprendido a no colocar la leche directamente sobre el fuego, y a enfriar el biberón metiéndolo entre agua. Por eso sopló el puré que había arrastrado con la cuchara, y lo probó con cuidado.

¡Recordaba el sabor! Estaba convencida de que había comido cosas así varias veces con anterioridad, y su estómago rugió de contento. Por suerte, había más de lo que su hermanito podía comer; tomó el cucharón y apartó aproximadamente la mitad del puré en un cuenco, y lo dejó cerca del fuego, para mantenerlo caliente, mientras empezaba a dar buena cuenta del resto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Para mí fue toda una hazaña el descubrir que podía cocinar algo así, aunque fuera tan sencillo. Llevaba mucho tiempo alimentándome de un modo poco saludable, preocupada tan solo por mi hermanito, y no me daba cuenta de lo que necesitaba mi propio cuerpo. _

_Tal vez habría sido mejor continuar como hasta entonces, y haber muerto los dos. _


End file.
